Rings and Amulets
What are Rings and Amulets? There is a quest called: "Truly, Truly, Outrageous." In order to complete this quest you need to collect 1 Ring. When you have done so you'll get 1 Amulet, 2,500 XP and 3 gems. Rings and Amulets are equippable accessories that improve your knights Attack, Defense and Health. How do I acquire a Ring or Amulet? Rings and Amulets are obtainable in the Chance Chest, and they occasionally drop from killing monsters. Hint: The chance of dropping is equal in all areas, there is not an area that has an increased chance of dropping a Ring or Amulet. Also, the element of the monster being killed does not indicate the element of the jewelry (IE you can get a Fire Amulet while fighting monsters in Skeleton's Tomb). In the new update you can get Rings and Amulets from the Epic Boss and Guild War milestones. How do I equip a Ring or Amulet? In order to equip a Ring or Amulet, a player must select Menu -> My Knights -> 'Rings' or 'Amulets'. For example, once a player selects 'Rings' they can then select which Ring from within their inventory they would like to equip to a Knight. Rings and Amulets can also be equipped via the "Choose your Party" screen for PVP, Raid Boss, Adventure, and Summoning Stone combat. Who can equip Rings and Amulets? All Knights can equip Rings and Amulets. The Ring or Amulet a Knight can equip depends on what type of armor they are currently wearing. For example, let's say that a Knight is wearing a Spirit/Air armor, you can equip only Spirit and Air Rings and Amulets. Also an interesting thing is that if your Main Knight is wearing an All-Element (Starmetal) armor, you can equip any Ring or Amulet. Things you can do with the Rings and Amulets *Rings and Amulets can be enhanced just like the Armors, but only with Rings and Amulets. For example, enhancing a Ring with 4 different Rings. (You can't enhance it with Amulets or Armors). *Rings and Amulets can be fused but only if they are of the same rarity (Common - Common). Unlike armor though, Rings and Amulets don't have to be different elements in order to combine them. *Every fused Ring or Amulet starts at level 1. *At the moment Rings and Amulets can't be smelted. *Fusing 2 of the same rings/amulets will most often, but not always, upgrade it to a higher tier. Currently 2 tiers for bronze, up to 4 tiers for silver then 1 star, 2 star, three levels of 3 star and finally three levels for 4 star. *There is a Fusion Boost Ring and Amulet for each Element. They give 360 EP when enhancing matching Element Ring or Amulet or 300 EP when enhancing non-matching Element Ring or Amulet. Sets of Rings and Amulets For some armors, starting with the Emissary's Soulguard there is a possibility to get a set of a ring and an amulet, which if wielded together with the armor give a bigger bonus than the sum of the single ring or amulet. Fusion Rings and Amulets can be fused if they both have the same tier (i.e. fusing a Common ring with another Common ring). Unlike armor, rings and amulets don't have to have different elements in order to combine them. Similar to armor, the produced piece will match the element of one of the combined pieces. Rings and amulets do not only belong to a tier, but also a sub tier (see table below). The sub tier has no outward indicator, instead, the name of a ring or amulet determines its sub tier. Fusing two rings of the same tier and sub tier will almost always produce a ring of the next higher sub tier (i.e. fusing two bands will result in a loop, and fusing two loops will result in a knuckle). Note that fusing two rings or amulets will reset their level (i.e. if you fuse a ring at level 15 with another one at level 1, the new ring will only have level 1!). Tiers Characteristics (Prefixes and Suffixes) Trinket Sets Use me. Please! Notes Same types of rings/amulets of level 1, even of the same element, can have different values (for example: sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +35 def and sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +49 def) . It is unknown as of yet if this is intended or a bug. Leveling the ones with higher values doesn't always seem to increase their value. (at http://forums.gree.net/showthread.php?102592-New-rings-amulets-update-is-live! someone posted a level 1 +49 atk bauble leveling into a level 2 +49 atk bauble) As response of this, leveling rings or amulets is working, but since the ring and amulet generation is random, the leveling way is % of the stats base. Basically, at level 1 it might have X as stat, but at level maximum (maybe 50) it'll have like 200% of it's stat base, so if the amulet or ring has less stat that the one that can be reflected, then it won't level up it's stat, but it will, in fact, increase it, if you level up a bit more. As it stands, Leveling rare and above rings/amulets yields a 1 point increase to the stat in the highest position on the ring/amulet. (Most often this will be the attack stat.) It is unknown whether or not this trend continues until the maximum level is achieved. Category:Rings Category:Amulets